newworldempiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords of the Prophets campaign
Victory conditions In addition to capturing Latium, you are to seize 10 different regions. The regions are: If another non-Roman faction obtains the threshold regions before you, you will lose. Byzantine and Muslim requirements The very first subquest you will get is to increase your entire global territorial strength to 40 as soon as possible. Failing to do this will result in your losing the game. Continents Unlike ''The Wolf Among Lions'', you do not get bonus tribute from capturing regions, but by conquering whole sets of regions. For instance, you want to gain bonus tribute, you cannot obtain it by capturing Aegyptus alone, you must also conquer other regions in the continent, including Africa, Ethiopia, and Maurentania and Agysimba. Similarly, control of Tarraconensis is not enough, you need to conquer the other 3 regions of Iberia (Baetica Citerior;Lusitania;Baetica Ulterior) to obtain the bonus tribute. Factions Playable: *Saxons - pretty much in control of W Germany and allies of Danes. At war against the Franks and Poles. *Khazars - 2 territories. But so many friends. And enemies (the Arabs, for one). *Danes - control, surprisingly, Denmark (Scandinavia is unreachable). Aleloed to the Saxons. *Byantines - the bad boys. Controlling Italy, as well as Greece and Turkey (and Africa) *Franks - 1-territory power, wiuth control over the area of Lugdunensis Sennoniae *Bulgars - set up in Thrace, allied to Khazars. *Arabs: self-explanatory bad boys. They've seized Egypt, and are on the marc, taking no prisoners. *Nubians - 1-territory power. Allied to Rome, buyt also the Arabs. Unplayable: *Lombards - is a southern Italian principality allied to the Avars. *Persians - a small sliver of them control Verkhana *Magyars, - squeezed in between Bulgars and Khazars. Magyars are allied to the Khazars. *Turks: everyone between the Arabs, Khazars, Persians ans Sogdians. Sogdians are their allies. *Avars - pretty big. allied to the Lombards and Poles but hated by everyone else - Saxons, Franks, Byzantines, Bulgars ... Avars pretty much control four regions - Pannonia Superior, Pannonia Inferior, Pagus Cotinorum, and Dacia. *Visigoths - capital is at Asturias, one-territory power at war with the Byzantines. *Britons - 1-territory power. *Poles - 1-territory power. Avar ally. *Africans - mostly conflined to Littorial West Africa, where they await extermination by Arabs or Visigoths. Africans are generally the vassal of Byzantium, with their capital in Sicily. *Indians - these Indians control 1 territory and that is Gadruza/Sindh. Afghanistan is a "barbarian" territory settled by many Indian tribes. *Sogdians - they control Sugh/Khwarezam, and are allied to the Turks. Other groups such as the Russians are mostly barbarians., or exist as a CtW scenario faction, like the Chinese and Tibetans. Continents You do not get bonus tribute from capturing regions, but by conquering whole sets of regions. For instance, you want to gain bonus tribute, you cannot obtain it by capturing Aegyptus alone, you must also conquer other regions in the continent, including Africa, Ethiopia, and Maurentania and Agysimba. Similarly, control of Tarraconensis is not enough, you need to conquer the other 3 regions of Iberia (Baetica Citerior;Lusitania;Baetica Ulterior) to obtain the bonus tribute.